Computer Generated Stories
by MysticPeanutButter
Summary: Some guy got tired of it ending, and wanted his favorite anime to last forever! Watch as he joins the world, with third-person knowledge of everything.! Will he have shenanigans? Will he have fun? Will he fall in love? No. He wont fall in love. But lets see his new reality, for as long as it lasts... Also am writer noob! Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Edit** : This is going to be a crossover totally for my own benefit. I'm writing it totally for myself, for my own later enjoyment of reading my... handy work. yes wow i know, im very self absorbed. its better to read something than just imagine it. its more satisfying. anyway, as my very first fanfic I'm writing on this website, im gonna advertise myself a tad. i plan on many many more stories and crossovers! follow me as an author for once this fic is finished. i don't know how long it's going to be but i'll do a lot more after it! so stay tuned!

 **Saturday August 2019**

He was so bored. Such an absolutely mundane day yet again. His shows were not updated, his YouTube feed was full, but lacking, his friends were busy or didn't want to play, and he had grown tired of the games he cared about. Nowadays all of his entertainment was fro. Reading. Either it be new original stories, manga's, or light novels, or some clever, well written fan-fiction on the internet. Despite the vagueness of that, he had nothing to do. He was too picky. And it _pisses him off_. But someone will like what they like. You can't change yourself, very easily or at all.

Maybe, maybe I can try to do something myself. Write my own crossover. Do something original? But I don't have any ideas... only characters and worlds I like. Perhaps I can try rewriting bad, promising fan-fictions, and make them to where I can read them again and again for myself? No, that would be rude. But again i have no ideas for my favorite characters. A computer randomizer program could work for inspiration.

Jelister put those freshmen classes for coding to work, and built a rough, buggy, and unappealing randomizer. But how could he make it better? Is he forgetting something? Wheres the real cool generation? How could he make this... something REAL to him. For himself? He hadn't an idea. Might as well forget about writing these if he was too lazy.

Jelister, the main character at the moment, is honestly very stupid. He is very book smart, and has a lot of friends (he thinks), but he cannot think of new situations. He has no awareness, and he has a dumb name. He isn't incompetent, but he cannot do something for himself. Neither can he understand how emotions show. Zero people skills in real life. The ugly highschooler, totally black hair, acne, tall, took many school classes to improve himself, for he didn't know how he could without being told.

But he was optimistic. He had a good few years to go before making it into the real world. When inspired, or told to do something, he was a steamroller in his mind. He could work through a pile, sort out folders in seconds, good hand eye coordination, and had frequent adrenaline rushes when doing the most bland of tasks. He was the type that was happy to serve. He shall work wonders in our world.

But this is when he got inspired to do something... pointless. Something boring! Something dumb! Something embarrassing! After a week of churning the topic in his brain mill, he thought of said something. Some needless, overly complicated topic which he could be proud of.

He would create a story writing robot, and it would be a full VR immersion experience. First person, new tales, and crossovers of the greatest adventures of mankind's making! But he saw the problem. Jelister was still dumb. He was at the end of his freshmen summer break, and couldn't program for squat.

 **September 2034**

He had it written all over his house. He didn't remember when he first thought it up, but it was a brilliant idea he found on that Sticky Note.

Jelister began his project, 15 years after imagining it. Now, he was smarter. More focused. But would his dreams come true with this new machine? He built it right away with the help of his friend. Full body VR was already a thing, but this specific project would take massive computing power. He bought 2 thousand american dollars of the latest graphics cards, a thousand dollar CPU, mother boards, oh, oh so much ram, and more computer words. His custom PC was $15k. Now, he could begin his programming./p

Programming was the hard part. With building the PC, it was easy since that was his friend's specialty. Programming however, he had to have taken an additional 8 years practicing, working, and a while longer in college after 12th grade to be smart enough, or rather just capable enough, to undertake this task.

He didn't tell anyone. This was probably illegal, using licensed characters for personal (but not financial) gain. Then again, maybe not illegal. But Jelister had some greed, and wanted to keep this to himself. Thankfully, he had moved far away from any family, as he loved his alone time. Self employed, he knew he would remain unbothered. He did not need to worry about staying inside for a few years to program his masterpiece.

 _10 and a half years_ _later_ , he seemed more handsome than earlier. Though still immature... He started working out for counteracting the muscle atrophy of staying aloft in his home attic, sitting all day. He was done. It took 10 years 1 month of programming, and 4 months 93 hours of processing the Originals, for his crossover-fan fiction-new story-writing creation to be entirely prepared. But, it was done, and his stage of euphoric, true absolute bliss at having his baby done, would not stop. /p

I'm gonna put so many dogs in these. I'm gonna have so much fun, i'm gonna... OOOHHHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO, BUT I'LL HAVE MY STORIES MY OWN WAY, AND LIVE THE EXPERIENCE!

The finished product connected an average (these days) VR headset to his computer. As technology of VR advanced, he realized he needed a more powerful yet, computer. That cost him another 20 grand. However, the program used the VR headset emissions from reading his mind, and wrote an entire story using his brain as the writing tool. When in VR, 1 second in the real world was 1 to his fake world. He could spend hours inside his console, enjoying himself, without caring about the outside. He can play in his simulations and not worry about losing money, the possibility of being robbed, or his health. Everything he felt would be transmitted to his brain. He wanted even to feel the pain he wrote in for himself, should it ever happen./p

The Originals uploaded, were his childhood favorites. He wanted to remember all the things of his past, and in new glory. He COULD remember them, though. He didn't exactly forget anything, they just lost their luster in his mind. He chose 5 tales to begin. The most brilliant worlds, colorful characters, and just most awesome things he had experienced.

Each difference form Overlord took. Anime, manga, and light novel, the world and characters were both stunning. One Punch Man, with the cyborg, and that funny, oddly "deep," bald man Saitama. Kingdom Hearts (I, II, and everything between III), for Sora and the heartless. Made in Abyss, for the world, the darkness, and the deep story line. And Undertale, to the distaste of some people currently reading this, for he enjoyed it's time-screwing, plot, and shenanigan moments.

Jelister just could not wait as he made his character for the first world. Deciding his looks as he began running the program. He selected "Single Story Mode" for this first run. He chose his world, the best over-all at his current thinking, and clicked start, at his desired time frame.

He put on his Virtual Reality helmet, which would soon be the mask of his new, future self. And dove in.

The planned order for the stories is the following:

Overlord (next) One Punch ManXMade In Abyss One Punch ManXOverlord Kingdom HeartsXUndertale(because a shitty one pissed me off) and lastly Kingdom HeartsXOverlord(aside from Sora and friends, I plan on having only Original Characters. no nazarick, it'll focus almost solely on sora and gang).

And sorry about how i wrote Jelister in, im honestly a little embarrassed, but i want him to be my Self Insert OC so i can have wish fulfillment.


	2. Chapter 2, He Spook

Under the bleeding evening twilight, the world begins to stop. In the capital of the Re-Estize kingdom, royalty was sleeping, noble men and women were bickering in their beds, and peasant commoners were huddles up, scared of what lay in the dark near them. In the Baharuth Empire, the Bloody Emperor's balding medicine was put in his cabinet. The Slane Theocracy, scheming was stopping, resting for tomorrow's meetings and plannings. And the Sorcerous kingdom it was still much too early for _their_ citizens to fall to sleep. Despite the worlds lovelyness, none of these are of worthy of mention right now.

Ronall was in the woods. A small patch of wilderness by the draconic kingdom. But he was no average adventurer, nor was he an amazing hero. He was a villager; and he is chopping trees. Ronall is all alone, theres noone around for a football field's length (american), and not even bugs were out. He muttered however, grumbling under his breath.  
"Damned bitch," chop "I don't care if you leave me ( _grunt_ ) but why do you" * _Chunk*_ "have to take my fucking dog?!" He swung the axe for the final time, causing the great oak to fall. Nimbly sidestepping to make positive he isn't crushed, he watches what he fell. With a long groan, the instant his great trunk haul hits the... Earth(?), he is blinded.  
To his right, a massive source of light shines and explodes, leaving him blinking in an attempt to clear his sight. After almost a minute, and with a heart racing, he turns 90 degrees to observe the source. What gets first noticed, is that the worst possibility is not there. There is no wizard, thank the 6 gods. There isn't anything he could do against a mad magic caster. Instead what he finds there is a crouching man made of wood, in the center of scorched earth.

Jelister made it, he made his program. And not only did he make his program, he made it to the world inside his computer. After specializing his character and entrance, he picked where to land and travelled deep. He arrived in a ball of lightning crouched, as if he came from the future. Jelister was naked, totally nude. His body not human however, he need not worry about anyone seeing his genitalia, and causing an awkward situation. His character creation was a fine mannequin, full life size human model. Quite fashionable looking as well, nice build. 5 fingers on each hand and jointed limbs, he could move naturally.  
He stood. With an average movement he lifted his arm, stretching his fingers. Made of hard materials, he found they couldn't stretch, but he looked at them. 3 knuckles on each finger, his hand closed and parted. It was surreal, as he could feel it, despite knowing it wasn't real life. This was the first time he had ever been in virtual reality, and he was far beyond impressed from He felt stronger than real life. He felt better, and he was energized. The puppet man couldn't wait for his adventure. After discovering himself, he recalled where he was. To his left, was a man.

Jelister had planned this carefully. Having chosen a small area of no concern, but still where he would get noticed slightly, he would show. Ronall (who Jel didn't know the name of. This was randomly generated) was there watching the thing. Ronall took GREAT notice of this and was backing away. He had no wits about him for something like this. He couldn't protect himself against whatever this was, but he could run. He ran, before he realized it.  
The blasted thing was out of sight before Ronall thought of running, which he was grateful for his body doing, yet cursed. What if the monster would chase him anyway? What would he do if he was caught? Worst possible situations ran through his head as he was slamming his home's back door. It all happened so quickly that nothing registered in his head. How had he gotten home so quick? Had he been running that fast?  
Steeling himself for if this was a trap Ronall checked his breath. He had run ragged, full sprint back without realizing it. He could not breath. Every breath was not a breath, it was a wheeze. His nose burned, his tongue dry, legs weak, hands trembling, arms sweating. He almost vomited. Calming himself, he wondered if he over reacted? Deciding not, for being a simple, weak village man, he had done the correct course. He promptly collapsed.

Ronall woke in the morning, with a fit of hacking and moaning. In his home, he had to get water. Thankfully his backdoor was straight into his kitchen, where he kept all his food and beverages. Like a man in the desert, he took one of his water jugs and began to pour it right into his mouth, drinking so quickly he didn't get a drop on the floor. He was hungry too, after that run last night so he made himself a little sandwich with dry and preserved salted beef, and lettuce.  
Deciding that the dark man-like monster could be a threat to his place of residence, he went back to the source of the problem, fear still in his mind. Head to the sky, he was finding what time it was. (To us) It would seem to be 3AM early fall, so no one would be awake yet. Stopping at the edge of the woods, he tried to see the monster from here. He did. It was perfectly still, bathed in the nearly not even there sunlight. The grass was back to normal, as if the charred ground was a figment of his imagination (which it was). Scared, he once again, jogged back home, but slightly less intimidated now than yesterday of the thing. He passed his home, and kept going to the adventurers board. With a piece of parchment and coal he always kept with him for convenience sake, he wrote down a task.

Featureless Humanoid Monster

Reward 40 Silver Coins

A mysterious creature apparently made of wood has

appeared In the woods by the Caperner Village.

Requesting a minimum Iron Ranked team to Close

In and investigate.

Jelister watched all this through his console, and it was all going just how he wished. He had already practiced and planned the _hopefully really cool_ introduction for when he goes to meet Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga/Suzuki Satoru. For now he wanted to have fun. That idea was, was to get an adventurers team. With a swagger, he stepped forward and flicked his wrist to open up the console. He set is body to a neutral state, and set the timer bar to move with his mind. Scrolling until he saw adventurers by him, he moved to just before they appeared and set the time there. Fast forward 5 days. Probably took them so long because adventurers were busy with beastmen but he didn't really care.

Ronall was here to guide the adventurers. Even only iron rank, he felt the strength from them, twice that of an average man each. He felt safe. But, on the path there, he warned them as none knew what this beast, monster, or thing was. It took a quarter hour to make it to where the thing was. To Ronall's shock, it still hadn't moved. The 4 man team + villager looked disappointed, and much more quickly than they should have, dismissed the standing mannequin (though they didn't know what a mannequin was). It looked like a cruel prank on the request placer. They turned, all at once, back for the village. The youngest, a girl, was especially disappointed because as druid class, she was hoping for some sort of Treant. She took a second glance while walking, and with the slight of her eye saw it had turned around.  
Emma stopped walking, and began tearing up at the eyes. For some unknown reason, she was horrified. Her friends took no notice, and they left her behind. Emma however, was struck still in the noon light, as she saw the creature stare at her. She blinked after a horrific starring contest took place. It had been minutes since she first saw the thing turn, and as her eyes shut then rush back open, it moved a second time. It halved the distance between them, it still being mid step.

The poor girl reeled back with glued eyes, and began crying, even though she still didn't feel scared. It was forcing her to blink it seemed. And that she did. With a second blink the creature cut the distance in two again, now only a few feet from herself. She began casting [Bind] consecutively, with the grass growing over it's whole body.  
She ran backwards, already getting the gist of the situation. Stumbling once, and back smacking into trees, she ran away from it while watching. It moved hastily every time she blinked, ripping each spell to bits and from the soil. She felt if she looked away, this would leave her dead. _Now_ , _she_ was _crying from fear_.

It took a while yet the party took notice of Emma missing. They freaked out, and began shouting her name to no avail. They decided that the unknown thing was indeed a threat, and they had made a great mistake. Another sprint, now into the forest, took place and her 3 friends worried for her sake. Their sprint was fast, it took only a minute to return all the way to her,p with her running backwards as well. The leader grabbed the stumbling girl and hugged her close.  
"Emma, what's wrong? Did that... monster do something to you? Why are you crying? Everyone, prepare! We might have a fight on our hands, so look for the enemy!" The lean man in leather gear told his team what to do with great haste, knowing that indeed, there was something dangerous.  
"It... it won't... it doesn't move with eyes on it!" Emma cried while she cried. _She is so cute_ , thought the one holding onto her. Honestly he had a crush on her, ever since they graduated 6th grade. He loved her attitude and personality. He loved her short bangs. He loved the feeling of wanting to protect her, which he did. He was going to protect her from this monster.

Jelister stopped. He scared them enough. In fact, he felt kinda bad for making a girl cry, but only a little, since it was still harmless. He wanted to watch them for a little now. So, he teleported away (which he planned on doing too), and opened a window to watch. The most well dressed one was hanging on to the small woman, and he noticed his affection for her through a third window. It was so touching for him. Maybe, he actually managed to set a couple up with his shenanigans.

As Jelister watched, the team grew suspicious. The leader called for them to pull together again. They had to move towards the monster as a group, which Emma had to firmly try deny doing, but they had accepted this job. And so, in a tight square with all angled covered, they moved toward the location of the supposed mechanical like monster (because it didnt have any muscles, it was made of wood. They also had an understanding of the basic machines like salt grinders so they knew the term).  
Finding the spot, they noticed the creature was gone, despite them moving over the full course length. The footsteps it took were noticably different from the team's sandals, as it dug deep into the earth with each step, enough to where their feet could fall it. But the tracks disappeared, nothing else showing. It was as if it flew off into the air. The quartet was flabbergasted, and could do nothing but flail their heads about wildly.  
So then they returned home.

Jelister was so happy, he felt SO cool doing that. "He heeeee! Just like that one statue creature! Moves when you don't see it, auuugh im so happy with that! so. cool. FUCK yessss!"

 **Author Notes:**

If you like this story, i recommend you follow me as an author, in addition to this story.  
My idea is that I'm gonna split each crossover into different individual stories so people could select what the want more easily.  
I thought of some **more things** i would like to write about as well!  
The Webtoon, The Gamer, and the anime, How Not to Summon a Demon Lord. I could due a triple crossover here, combining them with Overlord. Would be kinda wonky but i already have a small idea on how to start it. i would like it.

lastly, please like and **_REVIEW_**.


	3. Chapter 3 title

_Hmm..._

Jelister was in very deep though. He know what he wanted to say, how to say it, and why they were the best words, but when and where should he introduce himself to the main cast? Some good ideas popped into Jel's head, but they were much too hard. A few of them could be such as creating a monstrous rumor of himself, can entice Nazarick to search for him. He could make a name of himself and get investigated by going into the empire, or he could create some massive dramatic plot to make himself appear and fall to Ainz, like Demiurge did those couple of times. Good as each idea was, it was impossible for this single person.

Introductions were horrible! He needed to factor in so many things and thoughts that toward the end, if he could just do the dumbest, most easy thing, it would work better than his other plans.

 _Actually, that sounds like it could work._

"Ok, I'm gonna need to hype myself up for this. This loser Self Insert character will surely work properly! I am confident that I can pull this off! I just have to believe. I'm also confident enough in Ainz's character that I can pull this off, but those damn subordinates. I hate wild ball characters like them, specifically Shalltear Bloodfallen. I barely know her character! Or Albedo, all i know is she loves Ainz... I just have to be careful around those two, and i can make my place."

How his mouth moved with no mouth was beyond answering, but those words lodged themselves into his heart. He believed, and he would make this work. "This" being the Horrible, No Good Very Bad idea of walking right into Nazarick. The second, fake one. He does absolutely not want to come off as suspicious, knowing location of Nazarick alpha.

So if he remembers right, Jelister knew Nazarick 2 was in the Great Forest of Tob, nearby a lizardman village. He made it the way there, with literally nothing significant enough to mention happening. Took less than a day, too, due to his character specifics.

He wasn't worried in the slightest as he arrived either, as he had thought about it on the way as well. He would walk in cautiously, and sit down in a plain seat. From the story, he had known that they abundantly use security alert measures.

The moment he stepped foot in there, they would turn rabid toward any intruders. Ainz Ooal Gown would receive an instant [Message] from probably, Shalltear, being head of security. Ainz and who knows which of the others, would show up. He would { _promptly_ _d_ _i_ _e_ } no, hastily explain his benevolence, and wish to talk.

He knew his plan, he prepared his absent heart, took a deep breath and stepped forward in the doorway.

* * *

『Ainz-sama.』

In an instant, a familiar voice called into his hollow skull. He obviously knew who it was. It was Peroroncino's Shalltear. Sadly he didn't want to talk to her right now. He had so much work stacked in front of him he just knew he could never push it onto Albedo without mountain shaking quakes of guilt, even more so than he already had. But he would never go to ignore an urgent [Message]. Slightly glad to put his work for another time, he 'picked up' Shalltear's call.

『Ahhh, Shalltear, yes, i can assume you have an urgent report for such an abrupt call?』

『Yes Ainz-sama. Someone has just intruded into Aura's Dummy Nazarick. Please, tell us what to do.』

Ah, so this isn't any ordinary work load I'll have to do. But, for this to be told straight to me instead of going the proper method way of going through Demiurge and Albedo, what could this possibly be? 『Indeed, but first i need all the information you have on this intruder.』

『I... I apologize profusely, but i have no information aside from that this, abhorrent miscreant, has managed to trigger every [Alert] spell placed in the entrance. Including the Level 90 alert.』

Ainz and his eyes dimmed. This truly was a dire emergency. It could be a large threat to their resource reserves. But it could also be fantastic news. Right after his crusade in the holy kingdom, he had even farther spread his fame. Could this be a Player? Could this be an attack? Could some rebellion have occurred, and thus he has more work? He thought quickly. This was a fantastic chance. He could not let it slip up, whatever the reason for this interruption on private property. He needed to form a ready and efficient party. This was important enough, Ainz decided to sacrifice his illusion of having died to this individual.

『Thank you Shalltear. This is fantastic information, but we must work quickly. Please, call Cocytus with instructions to [gate] over with your assistance. I will call for Aura and Albedo. I will teleport them over. And then, I'm going to be the last to arrive to see them directly. Tell Cocytus to only apprehend, and to not attack unless provoked. You will not be there just in case of the mind-control situation.』

Shalltear's breath sucked in through the [Message] for a moment. Her sadness palpable but understanding.

"『Y-yyes Ainz-sama! Cocytus will be told immediately!』" Were her passing words, after which Ainz himself closed the call. He had to explain things to Aura and Albedo now, carefully too. This intruder **could not** be allowed to die. So, he hurried. Ainz called both Aura and Albedo at the same time.

-『Yes, Ainz-sama?』-『Hello Ainz-sama!』-

Both their voices spoke happily. He was sad to ruin their good moods with his next phrase.

『Aura, Albedo, there is currently an emergency. Please prepare for battle as I speak.』

The breathing from them both in that instant turned from casual to short huffs, as they most likely began running to prepare for this new, disrespectful individual. Ainz's "blood" began pumping.

『An intruder has appeared in Aura's Nazarick Dummy. They have triggered Shalltear's Level 90 [Alert] spell, so this will require the power of floor guardians. I will teleport you both over once I am finished speaking. Now, Aura, we will need you to observe and tell us of the enemy(s)'s weakness. Albedo, please be prepared to protect us all, as I've already told Shalltear to call Cocytus in case the enemy is needed to be killed. Both of you, please. Try not to kill, this foe **must** be apprehended.』

After yet another long speech of preparation and security to the 2, and their reply in the affirmative, he found Cocytus calling him. So, he closed the message to the girls and opened up this new one.

『Ainz-sama. I. Have. Arrived. When. Will I. Take action?』

『Umu. Very good. Stand by until Aura and Albedo arrive. I will come shortly after be careful.』Ainz shut down that [Message].

Ainz was excited. This would probably be his first interaction with another player! Thanks to his reputation of being a monstrosity, no average man should come to His base(s) uninvited. Surely, either way this is a powerful being willing to do this.

Concluded with his inner thoughts, he cast [Greater Teleportation] at Aura and Albedo's location. He set the waypoint to end at their little base, and he felt as they walked through. He should wait now, until they make everything secure, before he meets the one who has done all this.

* * *

Aura was prepared for this battle. She would do everything for her master, so once it got to their ears, she knew she could not let a so disrespectful bug get away with sullying Ainz-sama's backup Nazarick. With her usual gear, she took her dual World-Class gauntlets, and a small, speed based beast to help all of them. Obviously, it was a spider. For coloring, it was with green down its abdomen in a. Black widow style. It wasn't strong, only level 60, yet she had to make certain this intruder would never get away. (Which ends up doing nothing so just forget about it.)

As she passed through her master's portal, she appeared at the designated lizard man-village with Albedo. Her higher-up was in her black combat gear, full plating with attack halberd. (As seen in episode 'Attack on Carne Village.')

Neither of them spoke to each other, they instantly went to the Monument of Ruin, deemed by neighbors, and arrived to Cocytus.

"Have you heard any commotion? Has the opponent made any movement to hide attack or flee?" Albedo was the first one to speak, trying to get command over the situation. She was nearly absent of information.

"No. They. Either. Don't. Know. Or. Do not. Care." Was his curt reply. This made things easier for them. This should be a simple surround and lock down.

"I will stand in the doorway, you two run inside and guard yourselves. Remember what Ainz-sama says, never underestimate our foes. It could be a mighty hostile."

"Alright Albedo, but first i'll send my beast in there since it's the quickest." Aura pointed in the desired location, and her arachnid was in location almost instantly. "Alright, lets do this Cocytus!" She said in a frenzy. Aura was expecting this to be fun whatever it was.

"And. Do. This. We. Shall."

At the blue bug's words, they charged in, with all weapons in hand. After turning 180 degrees, they saw the new face for the first time, calmly sitting in a chair. They had run too far, about 10 feet (3 meters) more than they meant to. But they could never move forward more, they had to pretend being this far was part of the plan. Once Albedo's imposing metal figure was visible through the door passage, the 'worm' spoke.

"HEY HEY HEY, I come in peace! Please calm down!" The individual's words rang out, causing great confusion to the group. Fortunately for him, this caused them to stall for a second. The brief moment gave them time to look, and get a visual on the suspect. To say nothing else, it was not what they expected at all.

It was a human. An odd gray man without any features or hair. The- seemingly heteromorphic -being scrambled to adjust itself. Albedo was unfazed, as it was still a smudge in their master's beautiful fort however. "Who and what are you? State your unannounced business and-" before she finished speaking she heard the footsteps behind her.

She knew those steps, as they were ingrained into her mind. She listened to them nearly every day, with heavy anticipation in her heart. It was her truly beloved, Ainz Ooal Gown. And so, finding her master behind her, she did a little squeak-gasp and stood ramrod straight.

"Hmm. Fantastic response from you all, it appears they are already surrounded. Good good work! Now, who is this perpetrator? Excuse me Albedo, i wish to see them face to face."

Ainz walk past Albedo, totally just brushing her with his body as he strode. She got REALLY horny from that but didn't show. It would be disrespectful! "A-Ainz-sama? Please, if you do, let me follow to protect you! I can't let our Supreme One get hurt!"

"O-oh yes Albedo, of course. Please stand as my guard."

As Ainz made his way and turn to where Aura and Cocytus were standing quietly in a previously not known to be possible state of alertness, he turned even more to find what they stared at. At the end of their gaze, Ainz saw a normal looking human- that was extremely obviously not made of living skin.

"And who are you?" Ainz calmly interrogated. _So. This is the intruder. It is certainly brand new, never seen something like that in this world before. Lets see its response._

* * *

Jelister was happy. All the characters looked exactly like the anime, except Ainz himself. His jaw line was even better _in 'real life.'_

" _Oh uh um sorry I'm... or rather I was, a hacker. Hi_ ~? _It's um, a pleasure to meet you all?.._ "

* * *

So i actually realized how much i would really really appreciate co-creators. I have a lot of ideas, but i need to know how to implement them.

specifically for THIS story. i want to write my self indulgent fantasy here, but make it a good story so i can go back and read it, all self absorbed.

If you're willing to help me, please try and private message me! im quite active.

If possible, if anyone reading this is into ANY of the Fandoms i have mentioned so far, please do not hesitate to contact me. but if you do contact me,

i hope you have Discord or something so i can talk to you really easily.


	4. Chapter 4 i love aura

There was a meeting. No one in Nazarick knew why, aside from those who were there at the moment of the discovery, but their Lord Ainz personally called each floor guardian to the council room, previously closed down due to the absence of 40 Supreme Beings. Jelister had been placed under guard in a guest bedroom, with 10 of the area guardians placed to put him under house arrest.

* * *

Ainz was scared, happy, anxious, and giddy. He hadn't even a clue as to what appear next, as it seemed like a mystery. A new player! Something he had been waiting for, all this time! Ah, he had given up hope many a day ago to find a new friend to properly understand him.

Despite this wonderful event, the members of Ainz Ooal Gown had much due worry, thanks to the newcomer's words. A 'Hacker.' Obviously to the gaming community, these are just cheaters, who install software to give them an unfair advantage. The simplicity of that thought can be very over exaggerated. After all, what cheater is he? A level hacker, A magic hacker, a skill hacker, or worst case scenario, an item hacker? Could he materialize world class items, divine gear, or unlimited resources?  
The threat of this human, turned plastic puppet, couldn't be any higher. A situation of such magnitude requires the brilliance of every floor guardian, from Mare and Sebas, to Albedo and Demiurge.

It took mere moments for all floor guardians to arrive about the council table. Ainz instructed them to sit down, so they may begin discussing the relevant problem. Shalltear took her seat first, a confused, yet inquisitive smile on her face. Oddly, she was the only one to sit down right away, so she stood up straight after not even a moment. Thankfully none of the other floor guardians saw, they were all slightly frightened, and curious (much like shalltear is).

Albedo, ever the authoritative figure, was the one to speak out, "Ainz-sama, may I inquire as to the purpose of this room, and why I have never known about it before?"

Ainz hadn't remembered that this was their first time in this room, so he gave a very brief summary of it. Upon his next words, the area guardians eyes' widened to more than saucers. Shalltear almost died again too, from heart failure despite not having a functioning heart.  
"My apologies everyone. This room is the grand table of council, where all 41 members have before gathered, and spoken, on previous topics at hand. But currently it has been closed down due to there being no other members for me to conduct with. Now however, I would like YOU all, to sit and discuss an important matter."  
Albedo instantly refused a seat, stating "Ainz-sama, we cannot possibly sit and take the place of the Supreme Beings, out of risk of dis-" but she got cut off. Ainz interrupted her. Very bluntly, on top of it. But he couldn't talk in this mood.

" **SIT**."

Purposefully, he triggered high strength [Aura of Despair], with pitch black eyes. He needed to talk to his kids seriously for once about development toward a plan. His emotional suppressant flickered on. As he was still returning to a more natural state, he noticed each guardian firmly settled in separate chairs. As expected, even with zero prior knowledge, they all managed to sit rather close to their creator's seats.  
"Ainz, Ainz-sama! I apologize dearly for being so disrespectful! Pl-"  
"No matter. Now, Albedo, having been present, you, Aura, and Cocytus, should know why I've gathered you all. However, I will restate the events as they unfolded, to my memory, for advantage of the absent guardians.

* * *

20 minutes ago, resuming from where we left off, at The Monument of Ruin. Right after the announcement of being a hacker;

Ainz immediately withdrew a bit, this wasn't what he expected what so ever. A hacker? How could a _hacker_ come into this world! There should have been a system to instantly ban anyone caught cheating by the system. The fact of this being bypassed, was enough to rattle Ainz in an instant. It was known no one could freely cheat. The **Y.A.C.** system was just that good. Only serious, or deep pocket people could do it.  
Ainz managed to maintain and keep his calm, cool, and collected exterior present, parallel to how he felt. He was going to have to lightly question the Mysterious Being. Ainz must make positive this is a player.

"Hm, a hacker you say? And what does that entail?"

Jelister responded as he felt he should, very upfront. He had to pretend innocence unfortunately. "AH, you know, I'm a, kinda... a cheater, in Yggdrasil?"  
After speaking, Jel noticed Ainz visibly recoil. As expected, but next wasn't.  
Ainz queried, "Could you follow me? I will prepare you a room in my base, if you please," and then turned toward Albedo, and whispered in her ear. Jelister could JUST hear it. "and prepare all the area guardians, to sanction the newcomer to their room."

* * *

"This was the series of events that took place. I need your excellence to make a plan."

Demiurge, tactician of the millennia, was the first to speak this time. "But Ainz-sama, what about the plan you already have in place for this?

Ainz was disappointed to hear this. One, for the fact he didn't have a plan, but two, because he was about to shatter their smiling gazes.  
"But Demiurge, this time, I have no plan. None at all. What happened did not fall within my conditions of Player plans. As you certainly remember from what I've just said, this is a Hacker. We do not know the extent or type of cheat this possible foe or hopefully ally possesses. I call on all of you for a case such as this." Ainz hoped his words would strike deep, and the Floor Guardians would provide a good council. Oddly, Aura decided to supply the plan.

"Ah! Permission to speak?"

"Granted," Ainz replied gratefully.

"Thank you. I believe we should ask him in a straight forward manner, what 'cheat' he 'uses'!"

This pissed Shalltear off, for almost no reason. But angry at the suggestion, she rebuked, "That's so dangerous though! I think we should just kill them before anything happens!"

"Shalltear, please, do not interrupt." Shalltear was silenced at the words, so Ainz could continue. "As good of an idea as that is Shalltear, it does not provide any benefit to Nazarick. In fact, it in itself is dangerous and could drain many resources. But Aura, yours has risks as well. Do you have anything to support your recommendation?"

Announced proudly, "Actually Ainz-sama, I do. Being there, I listened to him speak. I noticed the similarity between him and Mare-"  
 _A quiet "hey!.."_  
"But something felt wrong about his innocence. It sounded forced, like pretend. We need to learn who this is!"

"Aura, that's brilliant! Good work realizing the faults in his facade! Demiurge, you're an expert in behavioral analysis, what's your take on her plan?"

"Mm! Lord Ainz, I believe you noticed already the enemy's shortcomings in speech! Personally, I would benefit greatly from Aura's suggestion. If truly feigning ignorance, outright accusing of such, would show that we can see through it. Realizing that, they would break their act and show us their true personality. I wouldn't be able to analyze a person who always has a fake mask covering their face."

"Aura, your proposal is sounding better and better! I may just have to give you a reward!"

Aura's face had gone flush as soon as Ainz started calling her 'brilliant'. Now, calling her a tomato would a disrespectful to just how red she was. Even her hands were pink!

"T-t-t-thank you Ai-nz-Sama!" She called behind her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment. In the mind, comical sweat drops were flying from her head. Several powerful, envious glares had been trained on aura. But she was too caught up to feel it.

Ainz stood up in expectant triumph and initiated his next lines with a grunting 'HMPH.' "HMM! If there are no objections, Demiurge and I will go to speak to this Cheater, and learn of his intentions! The sooner we can determine their identity, the better!"

Hearing his decision, and the haste of it, left Albedo in a little bit of shock. She didn't have any issues with the idea but she was still shocked. "Uwa! Ainz-sama, please allow me to come and protect you! I cannot let you be hurt!" Ainz realized how over zealous he was as she showed her care toward him. Having noticed a little bit of his own faults, he backtracked a little bit.

"Ah! My apologies Albedo, you're right. Take a minute to prepare, both of you! Then we will be going."

"Ainz-sama, it is my own fault for not being ready at every moment! Please forgive this one's lack of diligence."

"Umu, you are forgiven. Now, once you're ready, let us see what we have in store."

* * *

After 3 minutes, they arrived to the room, which (Jelister) is waiting. Supreme Room 23, _ZazazaZazazu_ 's room. His least favorite guild member (though Ainz still loved him)'s room. Demiurge is in frog form. The area guardians placed nearby tensed, upon seeing their superiors come toward them. The Earth Lord stepped forward to greet their masters. (He speaks in a booming voice, not elderly and wise

"Greetings, Ainz, Albedo, and Demiurge sama's! We are still guarding the prisoner. May I ask why you are here? Or do you have another use for our services?"  
"Umu, you are all doing good work. We are actually all here to question the prisoner. We are going to identify this high priority target ourselves."  
Earth lord listened, and had to ask, "Would you like our assistance? We can help provide protection in emergency."  
"No. We should be fine, and more presences might intimidate them too much to tell the truth. For now, keep guard. All of you."  
Ainz's last words left, and all the lords obediently parted, making passage to the door cleared. They enter.

He was sitting down on the bed, still made but sheets rumpled. He seems to have been making himself comfortable. The head was turned to look at the door. Ainz assumed he heard them enter.  
"Uh, hey! So like, are we able to like, talk? Sweet!" His voice was sweetened, with excitement in each syllable.  
Yet Ainz listened to his words critically. Earlier, while preparing, in order to save a little face, he told Demiurge that he HAD noticed his odd speech pattern, but wasn't able to conclude something from it. Hearing again, he noticed it. It was extremely forced.

"Yes we have come to talk. But less talk, more question you. If you do not answer truthfully, we will be forced, to resort to... force. Now, tell us, what cheats had you used, and drop the fake innocence act. We can tell you know more than you let on, so reveal who you really are."

At his proclamation, (Jelister)'s hands moved closer to his body, and he adjusted himself with a sitting hop on the bed. He moved his hands back a little and brought the right arm up to his face, and rested his hand on his left shoulder.  
"Uwa? You realized already? I would have expected you to take a little longer... but I guess thats to be expected from Demiurge and Albedo's assistance." *sigh*

* * *

At the mention of their names, specially Demiurge's name, their smiles vanished and bodies tensed. "I guess I can't face their intelligence!.. as for my cheat though, I don't have one. When I said I'm a hacker, I meant, I'm a hacker.

Anyway, hello, Momonga."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter!** i TRIED to make this one a lot longer, but it ended up being the same length xd

Mabye its 100 words more than previous ones, but its the same, yeah...

 **Well!** I have a new thing I've gotten a plan on writing for, if i ever get to it.

 **Terraria.** Terraria x Overlord fanfic. It would be similar to the kingdom hearts one. No Ainz Ooal Gown, no attack on carne village, and **mostly** ignorant of Eight Fingers. Yeah, i guess i've thought up a lot of fanfics for overlord... i really like the world! Quite compatible with many things.


End file.
